


The Grimm Apocalypse

by akwardlyfangirling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardlyfangirling/pseuds/akwardlyfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to create a formula to weaken grimm making them easier to kill, a virus spreads throughout Beacon turning students into zombies. The team of RWBY barely makes it out alive, and they are forced to survive in the grimm filled woods. As the virus spreads throughout the planet, the fate of 6 women intertwine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically just an introduction to the story. The real plot starts to develop next chapter, and this chapter is from Yang's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction of The Grimm Apocalypse, and it's from Yang's POV. Enjoy!

Blake was rushing out of the front doors of Beacon, making sure Weiss was close by. Ruby was tight in my arms. She was almost attacked by one of the undead creatures, that caused her to faint. I had to pick her up, which really didn't slow me down. She was really small and light weight. We were sprinting out of the front doors. Weiss was nearly in tears, as she had almost lost Blake. No matter how much she said she hated faunus, Weiss really loved Blake. Blake felt the same. It was quite ridiculous. Ruby and I already had a couple name for them. Monochrome. I just hope they both make it out of here alive so that they can admit to their feelings.

"Ruby, you okay?" Ruby's eyes were opening slightly. We were still running at top speed. Even though the cannibalistic creatures were far behind us, they were isolated in Beacon as far as any of us knew. The serum had leaked in the science classroom, and it got onto the skin of some students. Needless to say, we were all terrified. Thank god none of us had science that period.

"Weiss, you there?" Weiss looked up through the tears and saw her love. She hadn't known that Blake made it out alive.

We made a sharp turn into the woods. I set Ruby down onto the ground once I thought she was ready enough for it. Her face was more pale than usual, which was really hard, but she managed to do it. Weiss and Blake were back to back securing the area, making sure there were no grimm or zombies in the area. Ruby had gotten her weapon ready, and had the same innocent smile on as always. If there was one person I needed to make it through this with, it was definitely her. She was my sister after all. 

Blake and Weiss had gotten back from securing the area, and they told us we were safe. Before we booked it out of Beacon, we each packed a few go bags with needed things to survive.

Ruby opened hers. In it there were a few bags of chips, a total of 150 water bottles, an empty flask (where did she get that from?), some matches, a 15 foot piece of rope, and chocolate chip cookies. Of course she managed to find cookies.

Then Weiss opened hers. In it there were a few hairbrushes, some bars of soap, some loaves of bread, a few pillows, and some sleeping bags.

Blake opened hers after Weiss. There were several survival books, a few fictional books for her personal enjoyment, about 75 more water bottles, several packs of batteries, and 6 flashlights.

I opened mine next. I packed a few blankets, a few changes of clothes for each of us, a few cans of soup and fruit, some jackets, and I managed to snag everyone's scrolls from out dorm room. 

In total we had about 54 cans of food between canned fruits and canned soups.

"You expect me to eat anything out of a can?" Weiss looked extremely mad at the thought of eating anything but fresh and organic fruits. "I'll have you know that I am a vegetarian."

"Well you're going to die really fast then. Have fun with that." My voice was more sarcastic than I intended it to be, but I had to get the point across.

The thought of Weiss dying brought tears to Blake's eyes. Ruby stroked Blake's arms, wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, and gave Blake the most kind smile possible. Blake returned the smile, which warmed my heart. I never knew Blake could be so emotional.

"We should set some ground rules before anything else happens," Blake said.

"Agreed. Lets each come up with 1 rule." Ruby's voice was quiet and calming. "My rule is that we all stick with a buddy at all times. Blake, you and Weiss will be buddies, and Yang and I will be buddies."

Of course Ruby would come up with a rule to keep not only her and I together, but manage to make Weiss and Blake stay together.

"My rule is that we don't leave where ever we set up camp after sunset, and that everyone takes watch at least once every night." Weiss rolled her eyes at Blake's rule, but I fully supported that rule.

"I think that the only people that we take in and care for should be people we've met before." Weiss gave me a harsh look for saying that.

"Yeah, we're not letting anyone join us. I don't want to stay with any more people than I have to," Weiss said in her stern, icy-cold voice.

"Well tough, because that's what people do. They help others survive." Weiss and I got in the others faces. Honestly, we were ready to rip each others throats out.

"Calm down. Weiss just tell us your rule. And that rule can't be that we don't let anyone else join us. Yang's right. We need to help as many people survive as possible." Blake stroked Weiss' arm as she spoke, which helped calm her down.

"Fine, then my rule is that when we get into a new town or city, the first thing that we do is buy more supplies. Then we shower."

We all agreed on that rule, because none of us were opposed to cleaning ourselves every once and a while. Then, we shook each others hands, agreeing on all of the rules we created. Hopefully they would be good enough to help survive an oncoming zombie apocalypse.

"Lets set up camp and bunker down for the night," Ruby said. We all nodded our heads, and started setting up our sleeping bags.

I was the one who took first watch. I volunteered to do it, because I couldn't get to sleep in the first place. I remembered the multi coloured girl that I had gotten in a fight with a few weeks ago. For some reason, I was strangely worried about her. I felt a warm feeling spread throughout me, and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered her face. Thank god Weiss said that we were allowed to take in other people that we've met before. I needed to find her. Even though I knew she would manage on her own, I needed to find her and make sure she was safe. Technically I had met her before, so we were allowed to take her in. That thought made me feel relief. I was going to find her, no matter what the cost may be. I would find her and survive.


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Neo had to escape from the underground area Neo was used to calling home. Their good friend Roman was turned into a zombie creature after a virus was spread throughout the planet. They escape to the woods, and meet some others.

Cinder and I were escaping to the woods, after our good friend Roman was turned into a zombie. Cinder was dragging me out by the wrists. My eyes were filling with tears. I signed to Cinder that I didn't want to leave.

“Neo, neither do I. Believe me, he was a good friend of mine too. I remember when you two were a thing. I know its hard to leave him, but if we don’t he’ll kill us. Or worse, turn us into one of them.” Cinder stopped in her tracks to wipe the tears from my eyes. “I know this is hard, but we’ll get through it.”

I signed to her that I was ready to start running again, though it was evident that I wasn't as more tears fell from my eyes.

Cinder gave me a large hug, which is something she would rarely do. She always treated me like a little sister, and I always appreciated that. We were an odd little family, but we were a family nonetheless. I loved her like a sister, and she loved me that way too.

“Is there somewhere you’d want to go that would make you feel better?” Cinder and I started running again.

I signed to her that I would prefer to go to the woods above all other places.

“Any specific reason?” We were still running.

I signed to her that the reason I wanted to go was because it would be more peaceful in the woods, and that it would be easier to hide from zombies.

Cinder nodded, and looked around to try to find an opening to the woods. I ended up finding one, and we started running in that direction. It was about a half a mile away.

The real reason wasn't because I thought it would be peaceful and easy to hide. Those things were true, but there was another reason I held out on telling Cinder. The reason I ended things with Roman a while ago was because I started to have an interest in the girl I fought with a few weeks back. The one blonde girl with the large cleavage.

She was a beautiful person, and she seemed nice enough. Not to mention the fabulous hair. I wanted, no, I needed to find her.

~~~~

We were in the woods long before nightfall, and we were eating. Cinder managed to find some wild berries growing deeper in the forest. Cinder started eating blueberries, and she found some strawberries to help me lift my spirits. They were my favourite fruit after all, so I couldn't help but smile at her kind gesture.

We were in the middle of hunting some small animals when we heard a rustle in the bushes.

“You stay here, I’ll check out what that was.”

I signed to her that I was following her no matter what.

“Alright fine,” Cinder said, shooting a small ball of fire to make sure she was prepared for anything.

I slung my parasol over my shoulder, and we started walking quietly over towards the noise.

Cinder threw a ball of fire over the bush pretty far, almost as a warning.

“Yang, was that you?” An innocent voice spoke. Cinder walked past the bush, and I followed.

What we found behind the bush was a small girl with crimson red hair. Her voice was quiet, and shaky. Her light gray eyes were struck with fear and confusion.

“Have you seen my sister? She’s tall, blonde, and normally wears the colours brown, orange, and yellow.”

I perked up after hearing that description. She was looking for the same girl I was, but this young girl was her sister.

I signed to Cinder that we would try to help her.

“What did she say?” The little girl in the red cape asked sincerely?

“She said that we’re going to help you find your sister.” The small girl smiled at that. “What’s your name?” Cinder asked the girl.

“I’m Ruby Rose. The girl I’m looking for is Yang Xiao Long. She’s my big sister, and I can’t find her.”

I signed to Cinder that it would be okay, and Cinder passed along those words to Ruby. We got a childlike and innocent smile out of her, and then we started walking again.

“Are you with anyone else, and did you set up camp somewhere?”

“Yeah, its me, Yang, and two others. Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. We set up camp about a mile away, but I can’t remember how to get back.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them. You’ll be okay, but we have one request.”

“Anything as long as you help me find Yang,” Ruby said in a cheerful tone of voice.

“Would you mind taking us in and caring for us? We have little to no food, and barely anything to live off of.”

“I’ll try to talk the others into it, but I’m sure they’d be okay with it.” Ruby gave a smile to me and Cinder.

I signed her the words thank you, and Cinder translated it for her.

Ruby, Cinder, and I walked east of where we were before. We walked about a quarter of a mile before we saw a small fire off in the distance.

At that sight, we all sprinted towards it, hoping it would be either Yang, Weiss, or Blake.

Ruby’s face lit up when she saw her older sister. “YANG FINALLY I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!!!!! I’M SO HAPPY I FOUND YOU” Ruby had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

My face lit up too. I was tempted to go hug Yang, but decided to not.

Yang buried her face into her little sister’s hair. When she looked up, she saw me. Her eyes widened, and it was almost like she felt the same way about her that I did.

“Let's get back to camp. It’s getting pretty dark, and we wouldn't want to run into any grimm or zombies.”

“You know the way back?” Ruby’s eyes were full of hope.

“No, but we have a signal. I fire 5 fireballs, and Weiss will throw some dust into the air every 20 minutes. We should be able to find a way back to camp from there.”

I signed the words thank god, I’m starving.

“I hear that buddy.” Yang punched me on the arm like she was a friend.

“You speak sign language?” Cinder looked surprised, because very few people knew sign language.

“Yeah I do, guess that’ll come in handy.” Yang gave me a smile, and we started walking.

I could tell that for now, things would be okay. Cinder was with me, we wouldn't let anything happen to each other. I had also just found Yang, which lifted my spirits. Though we have a heightened chance of dying, I could tell life with these people wouldn't be that bad.


	3. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Neo are introduced to the rest of the girls. Though at first they don't get along, they will have to as a new few problems arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Neo's POV. Enjoy

Yang led us back to camp, and she introduced us to her friends.

"Weiss, Blake, these two are Neo and Cinder." Yang pointed to us as she said our names.

"I thought you said that we would only take in people we've met before. Have either of you met any of them before?” Weiss spoke in her snide, sarcastic voice.

“Technically, we have…” Ruby started “I remember during the dance Cinder and I got into a huge, so I met her before, so she’s allowed to stay. Technically.” Ruby gave a nervous laugh.

“And I remember meeting Neo before. We got into a huge fist fight, and by fist fight, I mean a battle of a lace parasol and many balls of fire,” Yang said humorously.

“Hang on, if the only reason we know these people is because we’ve fought them before, why are we trusting them?” Blake gave me a dirty look.

“Because they helped me find Yang. I owe them everything.” Ruby gave me and Cinder a kind smile, and she gave Yang a huge hug.

“Fine. You people can trust them, but I’ll be over here, valuing my life.” With that snide remark, the ice queen walked away.

Blake followed her to try and calm her down I’m assuming. It was obvious they had feelings for each other. In a way it was kind of funny.

“Look, let's bunker down for the night. I’ll take first watch,” Yang said as she saw her younger sister Ruby yawn.

I signed to her that I would be able to take it, and that she need not worry.

“Well, if you’re both so heart set on staying up, why don’t you take watch together?” Cinder implied. It was as if she wanted us to get together.

I saw Yang hide her smile as Cinder said those words. I nodded my head, then saw Ruby and Cinder walk off to the tents.

There was a moment of brief silence where it was just Yang and I looking at each other. Her eyes were a light lilac, and they were very beautiful. Next to pink, brown, and white, purple was my favourite colour. Her mop of crazy blonde hair wouldn’t stay still as the wind swept through our camp site.

“So, why did you decide to come hide in the woods?”

A tear came to my eye as I remembered leaving Roman behind. I missed him more than I let on. He had always been like a big brother to me, and at a certain point, much more than that.

Yang saw the tear and stopped speaking. “I can tell you lost someone. I’m so sorry to hear that. If I lost Ruby, I don’t know what I’d do. I can only imagine the pain you’re going through right now.” Yang gave me a genuine smile.

I signed her, and asked her for a hug. Instead of getting a hug, I got a piece of brown, yellow, and orange cling wrap. She wouldn’t let go until I shoved her off.

After that large hug, I gave her the same smile she gave me a few minutes ago. That’s right, it took that long to get her off of me. If nothing else, she was heartfelt.

The wind wouldn’t stop blowing, and it blew out our fire. “I’ll go get some more wood. You stay here.”

I just nodded, and she walked away. I stayed in the darkness for what seemed like forever. There was a faint noise off in the distance.

“NEO!!” I heard Yang calling my name from a distance.

I got up from where I was standing, and immediately woke Cinder up.

“Hey, what's the big idea? I need my sleep.” Cinder said as she rubbed the side of her head.

I figured she could throw a few fireballs to light the way to Yang. It was still very dark out, so I couldn’t see on my own.

I signed the word fire to her, and she threw light up a stick near me to use as a torch. I signed her the word thank you.

“NEO!!!!!” This time the call was louder, and she sounded more scared.

I started running with the torch in my hand, and followed her voice. At the point of about a half of a mile, I ran into Yang, who was really out of breath.

“Go back to camp. Wake all the others up. There are zombies about a quarter of a mile behind me. We have to go. Now”

As she said those words, we started sprinting again. This time Yang was calling out the names of the others. 

When we got back to camp, we found everyone with their weapons ready, and bags packed full of necessary items.

I guess instead of going back to sleep, Cinder woke everyone else up and made them get ready. She was the best.

“You’re welcome,” She said as we passed her.

We were all running, with Cinder and Yang last. They were throwing fire everywhere to try and kill the zombies who were substantially behind us, but we didn’t want to take any chances.

“We should try to find a town close. I need to shower, and people need to be warned about the zombies,” Weiss said.

We all nodded, and ran as fast as we could.

Just when we thought things couldn’t get any worse, we ran into some grimm.

“We’re so dead.”

Everyone looked at Ruby as she said that.

“Oh come on, we were all thinking it.” That wasn’t completely wrong. We were all thinking it.

This was bound to be a fun experience


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they're attacked by a grimm, the 6 women fight for their lives. Weiss and Blake finally admit their feelings for each other, and some really adorable banana split things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also in Neo's POV. I'll try to update the fic and write a new chapter every night or so, but I make no promises.

Ruby clutched to her big sister Yang as she stared down the menacing basilisk before her. The basilisk started circling them, and they both inched towards each other, and held hands.

“We’ll be okay. Don’t worry Neo,” Cinder said. She readied her fire.

I got my parasol in hand, and unsheathed the sword that was at the bottom. Weiss got her sword, and changed the dust setting. Blake got her weapons in hands. Ruby took off the large piece of red metal, and revealed a huge scythe with a gun at the end. She had major weaponry skills.

Weiss started stabbing and Cinder started firing at the huge basilisk that was now closing in tighter on Yang and Ruby. Their hands were intertwined as they braced themselves for the worst. The basilisk was ready to strike at Yang, but before it got close enough I started fighting it with my parasol and sword.

Yang had protected herself with her arms, but when she looked up she saw me and Weiss taking turns stabbing it. Cinder was shooting fire at the basilisk’s eyes to try and make it easier to kill. Blake was attacking with her sword and occasionally Ruby was shooting it whenever she wasn’t looking over to Yang and making sure she was safe.

“Get ready, these things are hard to kill,” Blake managed to say she she started stabbing the basilisk more.

Cinder and Yang nodded to each other as they planned their attack. They got fire in each of their hands, and they pressed the balls of fire together. They intertwined the lines of fire they shot at the basilisk and hit the eyes. They managed to blind the over sized snake.

“Nice,” said Ruby as she ran down the back of the basilisk.

The basilisk was now targeting Weiss. It slithered fast between the trees of the woods, and almost bit her. If she didn’t bleed out, the poison in the teeth of the basilisk would kill her, and that was something Blake wasn’t going to let happen.

She shot at the Basilisk from behind, making it twist around immediately, and that caused the creature’s neck to tie itself in knots. Blake had saved Weiss, and then something magical happened. In the heat of the moment, Weiss admitted to her feelings, and kissed the girl. It was really cute, but there was still a basilisk attacking us.

Yang tapped the two on the shoulder “Yeah, really cute and all, but there is an over sized reptile trying to kill us, so we would really appreciate your help.” Ruby laughed at Yang’s remark.

She was trying to bring the large reptile’s head down, to try to make the creature put itself in knots. Ruby got the creature’s head to the ground. Blake stabbed the creature with her sword, and she got the sword to go through the entirety of the snake’s neck and the sword was in the ground.

Yang and Cinder were still firing at the creature trying to slow it down. Cinder stayed in place, but Yang started moving. I didn’t notice, and we bumped into each other. We ended up tumbling over, and Yang was directly on top of me. A blush crept up both of our cheeks.

I got up quickly, and took the teeth out of the basilisk, and stabbed the intimidating creature with its own teeth. The venom from the snake made it kill itself. We all let out a sigh of relief, and we gave each other high fives. Except for Weiss and Blake. They kissed each other again.

Ruby gave me a huge hug. At first I was surprised, but then I hugged her back. She was a sweet little girl.

“Thanks for saving Yang.” She looked up and gave me a sweet smile.

“Alright thanks Ruby. I can take it from here.” Yang put her hand on her little sister’s shoulder, and moved her aside.

Then Yang took Ruby’s spot in hugging me. She put her head on the top of mine, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

Cinder and Ruby were left, so they hugged. Needless to say, they would make a cute couple. True there was a major age gap, but they’d get over it.

On our way over back to our sleeping area, I heard Blake mumble something to Weiss. “I love you,” she said.

A smile and a blush appeared on Weiss’ face. They really did love each other. I continued walking, but sped up when I saw Cinder. I saw the way she started looking at Ruby earlier.

I signed her the word love, and she almost slapped me.

“No. No. No, and if I haven’t made myself clear enough yet, no. I can’t get emotionally attached to anyone else. Who knows who’ll be left at the end of this?” Cinder looked sad because she really did have feelings for Ruby.

I felt bad for her. I felt the same way about Yang as she did about Ruby.

“That’s not saying I don’t think you shouldn’t go after the people you care about.” She pointed to Yang, who was in front of us.

I didn’t sign anything back. I really did care about her, more than I let on. It almost seemed like she felt the same, but I knew she didn’t. That was what would end up killing me. Before the zombies or grimm, the fact that she loved someone who didn’t feel the same was enough to kill me.

Cinder winked at me, and she mumbled the words “go get her”

If nothing else Cinder was my best friend, and the closest person to a sister I’ve ever had. If I didn’t have Yang, at least I’d always have her.

I signed her that I loved her, and I started walking up to Yang.

She turned her head and saw me. “Hey. Thanks for saving me back there.” She smiled and hugged me again.

I signed her the words you’re welcome, then smiled back.

We got back to the camping area, and everyone was beat. I’d prefer to not have watch for the rest of the night. 

“Cinder, want to take watch again tonight with me?” Ruby said shyly, almost like she didn’t mean it the way she said it.

It was quite obvious that Ruby and Cinder should be together, and they both had feelings for each other.

“Unfortunately, we lost a few sleeping bags. We only have 3 of them. Weiss and I can share one if need be.”

Weiss perked up at the suggestion of that. That meant Yang and I would have separate sleeping bags for the night. I was fine with that.

“Goodnight everybody,” said Yang. She gave me another hug before she went to bed.

The thought of her arms surrounding me and making me feel safe was what I thought of as I went to sleep. That night I had sweet dreams, and I only hope Yang did again.


End file.
